


One sided

by Binibining_Maria



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binibining_Maria/pseuds/Binibining_Maria
Summary: Daehwi is confuse if he is really a one sided love of jinyoung





	One sided

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i hope you like this ❤

_One sided…_

 

 

Daehwi didn’t know that two words can actually hurt him so bad. ‘one sided’ that’s the words how the fans describe his relationship with bae jinyoung. He doesn’t even know why his hurting everytime he reads some comments in the sns whether it is in hangul or in english.

 

  
“woojin do you think that jinyoung will choose me this time?” daehwi said while staring at jinyoungs photo on his necklace. Yes he choose jinyoung AGAIN… even there is only 10% of jinyoung choosing him as his partner… but he still hopeful that jinyoung will choose him

 

  
“do you want the painful truth or a lie that can satisfy your feelings?”

 

  
Daehwi was taken aback by the question. He look at woojin, and he can tell that woojin is so close at punching him to be awake from his delusion and see the reality that jinyoung will probably will not choose him… he will never choose him… never

 

  
Woojin look at his friend for a long time. Daehwi is hurt, and that’s not his friend; because his friend is a cheeky and funny boy but that boy is gone thanks to someone who keeps pushing daehwi away.

 

  
“daehwi, please stop it already. I know you love him so much but please love yourself more , I hate seeing you like this” woojin cupped daehwi’s cheeks and wipes daehwi’s tears

 

  
Daehwi didn’t even know that he is crying, he doesn’t know why… all he knows that he is in pain

 

**

“Ah! Why did I choose someone who already has a owner” sungwoon said while looking at daehwi but he cant forget jinyoung’s face when he realize that he choose daehwi

 

 

“sorry hyung” daehwi hug him and even kiss his cheeks but sungwoons eyes is on jinyoung’s small face

 

  
Sungwoon cant believe that he scarifies his choice for daniel, seongwu and jisung see what’s jinyoung reaction would be. But all he can say is his scarifies is all worth it(?) Because he can see that jinyoung… is not bothered at all. Once again he look at daehwi then to jinyoung and asked himself ‘daehwi why you keep doing this to yourself’

 

  
**

 

“ah such a shame you didn’t choose him”

 

  
Daehwi act strong and actually give his best fake laugh, jinyoung didn’t choose him. What a surprise. Daehwi knew from the start that jinyoung will choose jihoon.

 

  
Daehwi is actually zoning out after his turn and he realize that jihoon chooses jinyoung and ofcourse jinyoung choose jihoon too. And their he is watching the two of them hug and laugh together. Everyone is cheering because they have a match… yes the two of them match so well… and he cant relate

 

  
Daehwi give his fakest smile and act happy but deep inside he wants to run away and cry. He wants this moment to be done! He wants to be alone! He needs to let it out! He hates how much he actually adore the boy who keeps hurting him.

 

‘Why does he keep pushing me away? Do you really want me gone in your life? Am I really has a one sided love?... don’t worry jinnyoungie… now I know my role in your life’

 

  
**

 

After few days passed and jinyoung noticed that daehwi got closer to jaehwan and daniel. But he remain unbothered because he knows that after a week or so daehwi will come running back to him. He always come back to him… or he thought so

 

  
“mandu kiss”

 

  
Jinyoung pause the video and stare at it… he cant believe it! Daehwi actually do this infront of the camera with jaehwan! He close that sns and get out of his hotel room. They are currently resting because they have a concert. But his mind cant stop replaying that scene.

 

  
Daehwi actually did that to jaehwan. Jinyoung is bothered now because he suddenly realized that daehwi is being distanced for a few weeks now. He doesn’t even give him a glance or acknowledge his existence anymore.

 

No more clingy daehwi, no more ‘jinyoungie-hyung’, no more ‘good night and good morning’ greets… no more lee daehwi

 

 

Jinyoung suddenly realize that daehwi is already wave his white flag… he give up…he is done chasing me…

 

‘when I pushed him… he let me go’

 

**Author's Note:**

> The part 2 will be posted dont worry 😄 idk when but maybe soon


End file.
